Al Dente
by SasuNaruJunkie
Summary: It seems Naruto needs to learn what 'firm to the bite' means... sensei!Sasuke. SasuNaru PWP,One-shot,NC-17, Mature


Disclaimer: No own the hot boys, k?

AN: So I was cooking some egg noodles, right? And as I was waiting for the damn water to boil, I began reading the cooking directions to take up some time. Of course, I was thinking about SasuNaru and reading at the same time, and the words 'al dente' just stood out in the forefront of my mind...there was a one-liner that I could totally hear Naruto shouting at Sasuke, and thus, this fic was created to fit around it.

Warnings: Sasuke acting like an asshole (nothing new, right?), a little pinch of cooking humor (bwahahahaha!), and Kiba getting the shaft(not literally) again like in my other story. Oh, yeah, and that thing called yaoi is in here. You know, where two boys go at it. And it's extremely _**hardcore**_ at that...So if you don't like these sorts of things, I dinna care. Go find something else.

**Al Dente**

"Ugh," Naruto bemoaned as he sat up in bed, not quite ready to face the day yet. He just faced the real world yesterday, didn't that mean he got a day off?

Thinking on what he had to do today, he flopped back down on his bed, one arm over his eyes as he groaned aloud. He really wished he was finished with this day already, and he hadn't even started. He could still smell the spices from yesterday's class still lingering on him faintly. It immediately brought that bastard's face into his mind.

That sleek, raven hair. Those coal eyes that seemed to be iced over, except when he was angry. That smooth, alabaster skin that begged to be marred in some way. Slim shoulders...thin yet plush lips...and an ass...oh god that ass.

Naruto moaned thinking about that ass, and felt the accompanying twitch in his cock that followed. Then he remembered what it was attached to. Him. Uchiha. Him, and that attitude of his. Never before had one of his professors pissed him off so royally. He had to have something shoved so far up his ass, it scratched at his throat. That had to be why all those insulting things came out of his mouth-he was trying to relieve the itch.

Rolling over, and flopping out of bed, Naruto decided laying in bed thinking over all his woes wasn't going to make them go away. Once he was ready he picked up the finishing touch. The white coat. He didn't have a hat yet, and wouldn't until he became a true chef, but he imagined he had one all the same. Locking his room behind him, he headed for his sector with a sigh. Hopefully today wouldn't be as bad as the rest. He could still dream, right?

spacerofsmutSNspacerofsmut

Sasuke lifted the white atrocity to his head, fixing his bangs. He never really liked the hat, but it proved he was a professional. It proved he had passed at the head of his class, and that he was indeed a full fledged Chef. Something that more than half of his dimwit students would never be called. Honestly, who did these morons cook for? Their mothers?

One dimwit in particular...the dimwit of dimwits, one might say...was the worst of them all. In stupidity, not in his ability to cook. The guy could cook with the best of them. He was close to being as good as Sasuke himself. And that was why he was the one who 'ate it' the most out of all the students. His treatment of Naruto had a purpose, and if the moron couldn't figure that out for himself, he wasn't going to tell him.

Scowling into the mirror when he thought of how those damned blue eyes of his lit up in anger every time he told him that one of his dishes was garbage, he wondered what they would look like if they were alight with lust. He wondered what it would look like if he were to lick his lips after tasting something other than food. Wondered what it would take to make him sweat from passion instead of sweating from the heat of a stove. Sasuke also wondered what it would take to make him willingly bend over for him instead of to look into an oven.

Then he remembered that loud mouth of his. That annoying voice, always going, going, going, never stopping, never shutting up. Sasuke could think of more than one way to keep his mouth occupied with something else than talking, and it would kill two birds with one stone. It would keep the idiot quiet, giving his ears some much needed relief, while providing some much needed relief elsewhere.

Sasuke knew he should stop. Naruto was a student, and therefore off limits. He should lock away all these thoughts-fantasies seemed to fit the bill better-in the back of his mind, and throw away the key. Deciding that was just the thing he was going to do, at least for as long as it took him to get through the day, Sasuke headed out to face his first class.

spacerofsmutSNspacerofsmut

"Quiet!" Sasuke hollered as he walked into the classroom. Looking around at all the chatting students, his eyes were drawn to the only shock of blonde hair in the room. He also saw a pink-headed idiot trying to chat him up. She was sitting on one of the counter tops with her head cocked to the side in an 'Aren't I just so cute?' way. Sasuke scowled. Who the hell did she think she was? And why was her ass on the spot where people were going to be cooking in a few minutes?

"Haruno," Sasuke began, spitting the name out like it left a foul taste in his mouth, much like the food she prepared. "Why is your ass on my counter?"

Sakura's eyes were nearly as large as her forehead as she took in what her professor was telling her. "Just for that you get to clean everyone's counters when class is over. Maybe that will help you understand not to treat a place where food is going to be prepared like a toilet."

"Yes sir," Sakura answered, bitterly. The class fell silent, not wanting to turn their professors wrath upon themselves.

"Alright you fast food workers," Sasuke began, crossing his arms over his chest. "We're going to see what you've all got up those sleeves of yours. I want a different pasta dish from all of you."

Everyone started whispering back, and forth, looking around to make sure they had heard right. Pasta? Wasn't that a little too easy for their level?

"I call spaghetti!" someone from the back hollered, but Sasuke recognized the voice immediately.

"Once again, you prove your laziness to me, Inuzuka, by selecting the easiest dish. For that, your score today will be worth a fourth of your grade overall. So it'd better be some damn good spaghetti," Sasuke sneered at the idiot.

Kiba mumbled under his breath, cursing himself for his stupidity. Why hadn't he learned yet to keep his mouth shut in Uchiha-sensei's class? He looked up to see Naruto snickering at him. "Just you wait, you'll get yours today, too. Uchiha-sensei hates you," Kiba growled at him.

Naruto merely shrugged his shoulders as if he couldn't care less. Which was as far from the truth as it could be. Today though, he was going to prove that bastard wrong. He was going to make Uchiha-sensei eat his words, and the food Naruto prepared all in one sitting.

"You've got roughly," Sasuke took a quick look at his watch. "Fifty-three minutes. Get started."

Sasuke smirked as they all scurried about like cockroaches, trying their best to please him, to be finished in time. His eye twitched when he saw Uzumaki lingering about, going at his own pace. What did he think he was doing? Didn't the idiot hear him? Sasuke made a mental note to give him extra insults when he was grading his dish at the end of class for his blatant disrespect.

Naruto lazily cut his tomatoes, peppers, and mushrooms knowing his sensei's critical eye was on him. He inwardly chuckled. He was pissing Uchiha-sensei off, and he wasn't even doing anything. It was times like this, the only time, when he loved this class. Looking over to check his water, he noticed it was finally boiling. Time to get started for real...

spacerofsmutSNspacerofsmut

"Time!" Sasuke cried. The entire class stopped what they were doing.

Everyone stood, hands clasped behind their backs, and dishes presented in front of them. Sasuke walked to and fro in front of them, deciding who to take down first. Looking along at all the 'meals' these peons made, he began with Haruno.

Picking up a fork, he took a small bite, and cringed. "Are you trying to make me overdose on the coriander?" he asked, disgusted. "Fail."

Moving along to the next person in line, he shuddered inwardly. This guy always creeped him out with his high white collar, and dark glasses. What was he trying to hide from? Or rather, what was he trying to keep someone from seeing? Taking a bite of his dish, he discovered it could be better, but he gave him a curt nod of his head to let him know he hadn't done bad. "Pass."

Now for the fun part. "Inuzuka," Sasuke started coolly, eyes glinted with an evil twinkle. "Spaghetti, was it? So tell me, how do you think you fared?"

Kiba stammered, "G-good?"

"Hn. We'll see about that," Sasuke spat as he picked up a fork, and began twirling it in the noodles. Peering at it, scrutinizing, he placed it in his mouth, and began to chew.

Kiba gulped audibly, cringing as he waited for the insults to start flying.

"A well balanced sauce," Sasuke stated.

Kiba let out the breath he had been holding. Sliding his hand under the counter when Uchiha-sensei wasn't looking, he patted his trusty jar of-

"Ragu," Sasuke stated, whipping his head towards Kiba, eyes throwing death at him. "Do you take me for a second-class chef Inuzuka?"

Kiba's knees began buckling, "N-n-no, sir."

"Well you must! Otherwise why would you think you could fool me?" Sasuke questioned harshly.

Kiba paled, not able to answer. He was fucked.

"You fail. In fact, for cheating, I believe you fail the entire semester," Sasuke told him confidently, very comfortable in his place of superiority. "You may leave now."

Kiba's head dropped, defeated. Making his way towards the door, he stopped halfway there at the sound of Uchiha-sensei snapping his fingers at him. Kiba sullenly turned to see what he wanted.

"Jacket."

On the other side of the room, Naruto seethed silently. Kiba was his friend, and sure he had cheated, but wasn't failing him, _and _taking his jacket a little harsh? Naruto didn't know why he was surprised, he expected no less from Uchiha-sensei. Still it took everything he had to keep his mouth shut-until he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Oi! Even for a bastard, that's harsh!" Naruto cried, finger pointed at his sensei.

Sasuke turned around to face the blonde Adonis. The beautiful anger in his eyes sent a shiver down his spine from the power of it. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to tame that anger, to have it fixed on giving him the most wonderful pleasure imaginable. No matter how much he wanted the blonde though, he couldn't let him get away with that last comment. Not in front of all these people, and not in his classroom.

"Uzumaki," he said almost huskily, aware of all the eyes in the room focused on them. Sasuke delighted in the slight blush that colored the tan cheeks when he spoke his name. "How very noble of you, standing up for your friend. This should sound fair then," Sasuke placed his hands on the counter, one on each side of Naruto's dish.

Naruto's breathing picked up from being so close to his sensei. He couldn't help but glance down to those lips. Wondering what they tasted like, he mentally slapped himself, and began a glaring contest between the two of them. Uchiha-sensei may be hot-okay, he was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen on three legs-but he was supposed to be defending his friend here, not thinking about wanting to get into his sensei's pants.

"If your dish passes, Inuzuka stays. If you fail, you both walk. Sound fair?" Sasuke questioned with a smirk.

Naruto gave him a feral grin. Now was the chance he had been waiting for ever since he had met this bastard. He knew this dish would pass no problem. Everyone he'd ever made it for, fell in love with it after the first bite. It was the one thing Naruto knew he could prepare right-even with his hands tied behind his back. Giving Uchiha-sensei one small nod of his head, he agreed to the wager.

Sasuke held Naruto's glare, and picked up a fork, holding it between them. Slowly he lowered it to Naruto's plate, jabbing the noodles with a 'clink'. Still keeping his dark eyes on Naruto's baby blues, he spoke, " This had better be good, usuratonkachi. For both your sakes."

"It will be," Naruto defended.

Placing the bite in his mouth, Naruto noticed with wide eyes, the pleasured shock that passed over his sensei's face. It was the same look that passed over everyone's. Naruto knew he had won, and opened his mouth to gloat when Sasuke interrupted him.

"You call these noodles done?" Sasuke asked, mockingly.

Naruto's jaw dropped open, and he could feel the anger building inside him, ready to explode at any given second. Alarm bells were sounding throughout his head, and the red lights were flashing behind his eyes. How _dare_ he? Naruto knew he liked it, had seen it plain as day across his face! What the hell was he trying to pull?! Naruto's anger had reached boiling point, when Sasuke opened his perfect mouth again.

"Does the term 'Al Dente' even register in your tiny brain when you cook noodles, dobe?"

"'Al Dente' your precious face, you prick!!" Naruto exploded, grabbing two handfuls of his sensei's jacket, he shook him, making his hat fall to the floor. "Those noodles are perfect, and you know it!"

Sasuke growled out, "You couldn't even make ramen noodles, you incompetent fool."

Everyone in the class gasped at once. Did he really just say that? Naruto not know how to make ramen? Was sensei trying to get himself killed?

Naruto pulled his fist back, ready to strike, "_You...motherfuc_-"

"Class dismissed!!" Sasuke shouted just as Naruto launched his powerful fist.

A loud slap resounded when Sasuke caught Naruto by the wrist. Knowing no one had left, he repeated himself, "I said-class dismissed."

Neither one looked away from the other as the sounds of shuffling feet, and flatware being placed in the sink could be heard. No one uttered a word as they made their way out the door.

Silence reigned supreme in the empty classroom, broken every few seconds by Naruto's harsh breathing. Naruto tried to break his arm free of his sensei's grip, but it was of no use. He opened his mouth to shout at him, but Sasuke cracked the silence before he could, "Shut up. Don't say a god damn thing Uzumaki. I'm sick of hearing that annoying voice of yours."

Sasuke knew this wasn't true, he just wished he could hear what it sounded like when it was screaming in ecstasy instead.

"I don't care what your sick of, _sensei_. I'm sick of you, and your arrogant ass thinking no one is better than you! Nothing anyone does is ever good enough is it!" Naruto raved, still trying to jerk his hand out of its prison.

"Shut up!" Sasuke screamed, yanking Naruto closer, mere inches apart. He could feel hot, damp breath against his lips when he spoke again, "I don't like repeating myself."

Naruto growled, opening his mouth to retort when his lips were suddenly to busy being assaulted to say anything at all. Groaning, he felt his anger slowly draining. Naruto moaned when his tongue was stroked against another. How was it possible for a kiss to feel this good?

Sasuke pulled away from the blonde's mouth, smirking. "It seems I've found an effective way to get you to shut up."

Naruto was about to reply when a strangled moan came out of his mouth instead. His eyes grew wide at what his sensei was doing. Slowly, Sasuke lifted his arm, placing a kiss on his wrist right above his pulse point. Putting more pressure with his lips against Naruto's wrist allowed him to feel how fast Naruto's heart was beating.

Naruto couldn't take his eyes off the sight. Little gasps escaped his mouth as he felt teeth nipping the fine flesh. Sasuke stopped, tilting his neck as he stared wantonly at his pupil.

It was instantaneous. Naruto shoved his plate off the counter, barely registering that it broke when it crashed to the floor, food spilling everywhere. Sasuke watched as one second Naruto was on one side of the counter, and then he was on his knees on top of it the next second.

Naruto took his sensei's collar in his hands as he loomed over him. He wasn't sure what it was that made him want this man so much. Tilting his sensei's head back, he stared down into those black eyes. His chest was heaving, and he could feel his heart pounding, ready to burst through his chest from the force of it.

Sasuke was tired of staring. Though Uzumaki's eyes were the most gorgeous he'd ever seen, he wanted to see them shut tight in passion. He wanted action. Growling, he yanked Naruto down to attack his mouth yet again.

Naruto sighed into the kiss, loving how right this felt. He cried out when he felt lips and teeth, sucking and biting on his jaw, his neck, his collarbone. It felt as if it were everywhere at once. What was happening to him?

"Sensei," Naruto gasped out when the older man found that electric spot behind his ear.

Sasuke shuddered hearing that. Though he loved it, he wanted to hear a different name come out of that sexy mouth. Taking a tan earlobe between his teeth, he delighted in the sounds it elicited.

"Sasuke," he whispered huskily into the blonde's ear. "Call me Sasuke."

"Nngh, Sasuke," Naruto moaned aloud when he felt hands molding to his ass.

Popping the buttons of Naruto's jacket, he was disappointed when he didn't find flesh, but a very loud orange shirt. . Gritting his teeth to hold back his anger at the article of clothing, he lifted it up, and began ravishing the salty skin.

"You taste delicious," Sasuke panted, taking a nipple into his mouth, and sucking hard.

"Ah! Sasuke!"

Not to be outdone, Naruto gripped the back of Sasuke's head, fingers fisted in his silky black hair. Moving so that he was sitting on the counter, he kept his grip on Sasuke's hair, pulling him forward so that all of the pale skin of his neck was exposed. Slipping an arm under his jacket, Naruto's fingers dug ruthlessly into the supple flesh. Sasuke gasped when Naruto wrapped his legs around his middle, bringing their groins the friction they so desperately needed.

Blue eyes raked over the expanse of Sasuke's neck. Deciding it was finally time to sample what was before him, he ran his tongue along the lithe column, relishing in the taste that tingled in his mouth. He mirrored Sasuke's previous actions, and took an earlobe between his teeth, scraping them over the delectable flesh. "Naruto-not Uzumaki. Naruto," he began, grinding his hips against his sensei's. His eyes narrowed to tiny slits when he saw Sasuke biting down on his lip to stifle his moans.

"Say it," Naruto commanded, thrusting his hips forward, and gasping in pleasure. "Say my name."

Sasuke shook his head, deliberately disobeying Naruto's command. Naruto growled, shoving a hand harshly down Sasuke's pants, and gripping the hardness he found within.

Head falling back, Sasuke cried out, "Naruto!"

"Mmm, that's better. Wouldn't you agree, Sasuke?" Naruto questioned haughtily, stroking the engorged member.

"Dobe," Sasuke panted giving him a glare of death he had perfected long ago. It only grew more, and more terrifying when he noticed that Naruto seemed un-fazed by it. He merely smirked at him, still basking in the victory over his sensei.

Sasuke couldn't go on letting him feel victorious for long. Swiftly removing Naruto's hand from his pants-no matter how his cock screamed at him not to do it-he pushed the younger man to lay flat. Sasuke looked down at Naruto spread out on his counter-top like a feast fit for a king. Licking his lips he decided this 'king' better get started eating before his food got cold. The heavy rise and fall of Naruto's chest, and small noises he made whenever Sasuke would touch him only proved the fact that Naruto wanted to be devoured even more in Sasuke's mind.

Naruto seethed, looking up at his sensei as he stared at him like something to eat. His head fell back over the edge of the counter, thoughts of beating his sensei senseless thrown out the window when he felt a warmth gliding over his cloth covered cock. Vibrations coursed through his groin when he felt, and heard Sasuke moaning in delight against his member.

Ever so slowly, Sasuke trailed his tongue down Naruto's throat, down across the sunlit plain that was his chest, until he finally reached the barricade that was Naruto's pants. Naruto whimpered when Sasuke stopped the trail of fire with his tongue, just when he was about to reach the one spot he wanted that tongue most. Was the man insane? Lifting his head in preparation to yell at Sasuke to get on with it already, his eyes widened, and his breath hitched in his throat when he saw his sensei take hold of the zipper between his teeth.

Naruto's head fell back off the edge of the counter again when Sasuke trailed the zipper down tortuously slow. Naruto moaned low, and deep in the back of his throat when he felt the damp, warm breath ghost across his cock. This man wasn't crazy-he was a sexual genius.

Sasuke chuckled wickedly when Naruto began squirming in pleasure underneath him. "Decided to go commando today, eh Naruto?" Sasuke asked, as he teased the black pants off of Naruto's tan thighs, letting his nails rake down then in the process. He delighted in the red marks they left behind. "You weren't expecting anything like this to happen today, now were you?"

"Teme...nngh..." Naruto trailed off as Sasuke ran a finger up the length of his cock, reveling in the silky, soft skin he found there when he did. Naruto cried out when Sasuke followed the same path as his finger with his tongue. Teasing the slit at the top when he got there, Sasuke moaned around the crown when he took it into his mouth. The smell, and taste of Naruto invaded his senses, and set up camp, determined to take over.

Warm fingers threaded themselves in soft, raven hair, and pulled. Sasuke moaned around Naruto's cock, making his blonde student writhe. It was when Naruto bucked his hips, effectively making Sasuke choke, when he growled. Gripping Naruto's hips hard enough to leave bruises of his fingerprints on the blonde, Sasuke sneered, "You're going to pay for that, Uzumaki."

Naruto was in no way going to apologize. It was the bastard's own fault for making it feel _so good_ in the first place. All Naruto wanted was that hot, wet, mouth to keep giving him that orgasmic pleasure, and for Sasuke to shut up and get back to giving it to him.

A high pitched squeal escaped his mouth though, when instead of going back to giving him the best blow job he'd ever had, Sasuke pulled him halfway off the counter, leaving his lower body hanging off the edge. If it wasn't for the grip Sasuke had underneath Naruto's thighs his legs would've fallen to the floor. Looking up at his sensei from his prone position, he began to feel the counter's edge digging into his lower back. Rather inarticulately he asked, "Wha?"

"I told you you were going to pay, Uzumaki," Sasuke said, voice deep. His fingers gripped harshly at the back of Naruto's thighs, making him cry out before he flipped him over.

Sasuke was presented with the most glorious view of Naruto's high, taut ass. His mouth went dry at the sight, making him lick his lips. Naruto immediately started struggling, trying to turn around.

"Bastard, what..." Naruto started, before Sasuke's whipped his head around and assaulted his mouth, thrusting his tongue inside.

Sasuke's hands started at the tan shoulders, pushing him down against the counter before they continued down the sides of his back. When he reached Naruto's hips, he gave them a squeeze before his hands went lower. Naruto's ass was molded, squeezed, adored with those hands, and Sasuke moaned at the feel of those cheeks finally being in his grasp. Naruto was panting, and gasped when Sasuke settled himself against his backside. He could feel Sasuke's arousal against his ass, and he moaned wantonly.

Dropping to his knees, Sasuke decided this was another part of Naruto that he wanted to taste. Sliding his tongue down the divide of Naruto's cheeks, he smirked when his student cried out at the feeling. Slowly moving his thumbs down along the seam, he spread the blonde apart, revealing what he wanted most. Tiny, and tight, Sasuke growled when he saw Naruto's entrance before he placed his mouth over it and sucked.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out, fingernails scratching at the counter, trying to find something to grab hold of as his body was assaulted in the most delicious way. He whined when he felt Sasuke's tongue laving over his entrance, trying to find its way inside. When Sasuke moaned into him, the vibrations coursed through and up his back, making him shudder. This man was more than a sexual genius-he was sex itself.

Sasuke sucked on one of his fingers, wetting it before he placed it against Naruto's entrance and pushed. Naruto hissed when he felt the stinging pain, but did nothing to stop it. Sasuke watched, entranced as Naruto's body swallowed his finger. Gritting his teeth, he felt Naruto gripping him tightly, and he moaned at the thought of what it would feel like to finally fuck his student. His cock twitched painfully, more than ready.

Licking a second finger, and Naruto's entrance both at the same time, Sasuke pushed it in, making the blonde whimper. Stroking Naruto's member with his free hand, Sasuke's fingers searched for Naruto's prostate in hopes of making him forget about the pain.

"There! Oh, _God_...there, again!" Naruto let loose. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke smirked upon hearing Naruto's pleas. He would make this man beg for more than that by the time he was through with him. By now his cock was threatening to burst through his pants of its own accord, and Sasuke decided he had waited long enough. Straitening himself up, and pulling his fingers out of Naruto who whimpered when the feeling was gone, he leaned over the blonde. Pulling Naruto's head to the side, he thrust his tongue into the blonde's mouth, swallowing his moans.

With quick fingers, he undid his pants, and finally freed himself from the stifling material. He hissed when the cool air hit his cock, but he reminded himself that it would be warm enough again soon. Placing himself along the seam of Naruto's ass, he rubbed against it, hissing in delight. Just watching it alone was making him want to come already.

Spitting in his hand, Sasuke spread it over his member. Gripping himself at the base, he held his cock steady in his hand as he slowly pushed at Naruto's entrance, penetrating him. Already he was feeling himself losing control. Already he wanted to thrust inside, and fuck the blonde silly.

Naruto grit his teeth at the pleasurable pain. Panting, he groaned when he felt every inch of his sensei slide into him. When he was fully seated inside Naruto, Sasuke stopped with a groan, letting himself and Naruto get used to the feeling. Laying across the expanse of Naruto's back, Sasuke whispered into his ear, "So fucking _tight_."

Naruto's breath hitched when Sasuke took hold of his hips, trying to get a grip on himself. Naruto was gripping him, squeezing him, and Sasuke was going to burst soon if the idiot didn't stop. When he felt Naruto's hips push back against his own, he pulled out, thrusting back in harshly. Naruto's cries only pushed him to go faster, harder.

His mind screamed at him, More, more, _more_, and Sasuke complied with it's every wish. Naruto was sure he was going to die from pleasurable overload when Sasuke hit his prostate, making him scream. The small classroom only served to make them seem louder, and it was music to Sasuke's ears as he pushed, and thrust inside of Naruto.

"So good, _Naruto..._" Sasuke cried out. "You feel _so good_."

Pulling him up off the counter, Sasuke held Naruto steady against his chest as he thrust inside, pounding into him. Sliding his free hand down Naruto's chest, he gripped his neglected cock in his hand, and stroked it. Naruto's head fell back against his shoulder as he cried out, and Sasuke watched enthralled. Attaching his mouth to the blonde's neck, he felt Naruto place a hand behind his head, effectively keeping him there.

"S-suke..._close_..." Naruto half whispered, half whimpered. Sasuke's only reply was to grip the cock in his hand harder, stroke faster, and thrust deeper. He was determined to own him. Sasuke could feel himself tightening up as well, and knew he wouldn't last much longer, but he would make _his_ blonde come first.

When Naruto's panting became harsh and erratic, Sasuke knew what was coming. "Sa-sa...Sasuke!!" Naruto screamed out in ecstasy, his body freezing tight in pleasure. Everything went black as he shut his eyes tight, reveling in his orgasm, swimming in it. If Sasuke wasn't there to hold him up he would have fallen to the floor in a heap of sexually sated goo.

"Oh, fuck..." Sasuke started when he soaked up Naruto's reaction. He watched the proof of Naruto's orgasm shoot out across the counter, and fall down his fingers. That was it, he was done. "_Naruto_," the sound muffled as he moaned the man's name into his neck. Biting into the flesh, he came. With shorts shallow thrusts he emptied himself into Naruto, riding out the feeling. He gripped Naruto too him tightly in case he should disappear and take the feeling with him.

Panting, he tried to focus, tried to regain his bearings in the world around him. Naruto wasn't sure anymore what was up, and what was down, but damn did he feel good. Sighing when he felt Sasuke's fast breathing against his neck, he knew his sensei was in the same state he was. Flinching when Sasuke's warmth left him, and he pulled out, Naruto slowly turned to face the black haired man.

Sasuke looked down at him, lust still slightly present in his dark eyes. Placing a hand on the blonde's scarred cheek he pulled him close and kissed him gently.

"Pass," Sasuke said against his lips.

Naruto's looked confused for a second, before his eyes widened in registration of Sasuke's words. "Bastard!" he cried, punching him in the arm.

Sasuke ran a hand over the sore spot, chuckling. Naruto was taken aback at this. He had never seen his sensei ever show even the tiniest of laughs. Maybe he should fuck him happy more often...

Naruto suddenly realized he was standing there with no pants on, and discreetly tried to cover himself up before Sasuke stopped him. Sasuke held his arms out, and looked him over, up and down. Naruto blushed hotly under his sensei's gaze.

"Pass."

"Is that the only thing you know how to say, prick?" Naruto asked.

"Would it help if I said your friend can also come back?" Sasuke answered with a question.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, unsure of what to say. How was he supposed to tell Kiba that he got him back into the class by sleeping with the sensei?

"But-" Sasuke stated firmly. "If he ever brings that Ragu crap back into my classroom, I'll physically throw him out myself."

"Got it," Naruto said in understanding. What the hell had Kiba been thinking? Then he remembered Sasuke's reaction to his dish, and what he had said. What the hell had Sasuke been thinking? "I'm still pissed ya know."

"Apparently you still don't understand why I give you so much crap about your food do you?" Sasuke questioned harshly, fixing his pants, and watching Naruto put his own back on out of the corner of his eye. The man was gorgeous. Already he wanted to fuck him again, and he was putting his clothes _on_.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto snapped.

"Naruto. You can cook. Wonderfully, I might add. But there's always going to be someone who doesn't like your food, someone who is going to criticize it, put it down. If you're going to be a successful chef, possibly own your own restaurant one day-"

Naruto's eyes widened when he found out Sasuke knew about his dream.

"Then you're going to have to get used the things I say about your food," Sasuke finished explaining.

Naruto hung his head sheepishly, rubbing the back of it as he looked up at his sensei. "Then I guess I should be thanking you, huh?" Naruto said, looking out of the corner of his eye, still too ashamed that he didn't get his sensei's harsh words right the first time. How did the bastard always end up being right?

"You can thank me by staying after class tomorrow, and staying after every class after that...so I can show you some cooking techniques, of course," Sasuke told him with a smirk.

"I'd be happy to learn anything you wanted to teach me, sensei," Naruto answered, pulling Sasuke down by the collar so he could kiss him.

"A-ahem...um, sorry to interrupt," Kiba started, blush prominent across his face at catching them. "I-uh...forgot my Ragu."

Both Sasuke, and Naruto hung their heads in exasperation when Kiba walked across the room, and fetched his jar.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, asking, "Can I fail him now?"

Owari

AN: So I hope everyone enjoyed, and I do apologize for abusing Kiba again...he's just so, abusable in my stories more than anyone else I guess. Oh, and I suppose there was a little tiny bit of Sakura bashing in there too, huh? Apologies to anyone who likes Sakura...Reviews, please? :D


End file.
